


May 10

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hated May 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 10

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Inspired by: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11241981/1/Flower-and-Smile-Just-for-You
> 
> Not a native English speaker and unbeated so expect many grammar errors, simple vocabs, plotholes, plotless, oocness, typos, and many more.

Kagami Taiga hated Mother's Day. It was the day when his happines was taken away from him. It was the day when his mother passed away.

When he moved to Japan, they had May 14 as Mother's Day instead of May 10, but the sadness still lingered.

But this year, Aomine Daiki decided to kiss Kagami for the first time at May 10 and said, "May is for my jersey number and ten is for yours. Remember that whenever you feel sad about your mother, Taiga."

The bluehead's action got Kagami thinking, "Ah, maybe May 10 is not so bad afterall."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> I'm so sorry orz


End file.
